


Ron v. Crookshanks, Round 4723

by atti (attilatehbun)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-24
Updated: 2008-01-24
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attilatehbun/pseuds/atti
Summary: The battle's not over, just because you're trying to sleep.





	Ron v. Crookshanks, Round 4723

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

~*~ 

His eyes are finally drifting shut when something large and furry lands on his chest, causing all his breath to come _whuffing_ out.  
  
'Hermione,' Ron croaks, struggling to budge the fluffy lump. 'Hermione, get your bloody cat off me.'  
  
Hermione is sleeping, and says so. 'Sleeping... deal... it...'  
  
While they are debating, Crookshanks turns in a neat circle and settles firmly in the center of Ron's person.  
  
'Hermione, he's _staring_ at me,' Ron says, because he is, but a snore is all the reply Ron gets.  
  
'All right, cat, do your worst.'  
  
Crookshanks does. He digs in his claws and begins to purr.

 

~*~ 


End file.
